Not again
by Artemis GoH
Summary: It's summer.  Once again it's Weasley, Potter, Longbottom Sunday breakfast at the manor.  Dominique has a HUGE crush on her best friend Jonathan Longbottom.  Alice's cousin.  Read for the rest.  R&R, no flames or else...  Rated cause I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: can't be bothered writing it.

Summary: It's summer. Once again it's Weasley, Potter, Longbottom Sunday breakfast at the manor. Dominique has a HUGE crush on her best friend Jonathan Longbottom. Alice's cousin. Read for the rest.

_**Not again!**_

Alice POV:

I went downstairs in my dress. It was a black Greek Toga style dress. I was wearing silver ballet slippers and my silvery-blond hair was loose and curled. My grey/silver eyes stood out against my tan freckled face. I had been born, a perfect copy of my mother, from the pale skin and silvery-blond hair to the silver eyes. My skin was tan from being in the sun all day, and I had a very athletic build. The last was because I did so many activities. I played quidditch, was a gymnast, fenced, swam, surfed, was a horseback rider, played football, biked, and ran, all outside, hence the tan. I was also the shortest out of everyone here, even though Molly, Lucy, and Louis were four years younger.

"Hey Teddy," I greeted my 'older brother' like cousin. Well not first cousin because his dad was my grand mum's brother. "Hey Jonny," I greeted my other cousin.

"Hey Lissa," Teddy said.

"Hey Ali," Jonny said.

"Hey Lease," my twin Frank said walking down the stairs.

"Hey bro," I grinned.

Within minutes everyone but Dommy (Dominique) was down and breakfast was served.

"Mum, is everyone here?" 12-year-old Dominique Weasley asked, running down the stairs in her lavender nightgown.

"Yeah. Hey Angel," I greeted my younger cousin.

"Uh… Bye!" She shouted, running from the room in tears.

"What just happened?" Teddy asked.

"I think I know," I said, sharing a glance with my best friend Violet Potter, our cousin Victoire Weasley, and Aunt Ginny.

"What?" Jonny asked.

We'll go in a few minutes," Violet said.

A few minutes later the four of us were on our way to Dom's room.

"Dommy? May we come in?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…" she whispered.

"What's wrong sis?" Asked Vicky.

"What does he think of me? Oh my god! No!" she shouted.

"Dommy, it's fine to have a crush, even on your best friend. How many examples of the same thing happening to others do I need? Well… When Aunt Ginny was eleven, she didn't know Uncle Harry was here and walked down in her PJs, a few years ago, Vicky did the same while Teddy was here **(Read French Plaits, not by me for more info)**, and even more recently, Violet and Frank," I said.

"Really? What did you do?" Dominique asked.

"We let it go. Eventually they figured things out from our behavior and confronted us. Oh… Lissa forgot, Rose and Scorp had the same issue… So anywho, they confronted us and we all lived happily ever after… I say to do the same. Ali, you forgot about you and" Violet started.

"Finish that sentence and die Violet," I cut her off.

"Okay… How do I explain?"

"You simply say you decided you weren't dressed appropriately for a family dinner… Then, act as though nothing happened, to make it more convincing sit next to your crush/John and start a conversation…" I said.

"You have a crush on John?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay now let's go. Ali, could you do her hair and all?" Vic said, leaving Dom and me alone.

"Dom, come here," I said, summoning my own old dress.

"This won't fit…"

"Put it on so I can adjust it." I said, she did as I ordered. I looked at her in the shin-length blue dress. I pulled out my wand and brought the dress to a bit above her knees and turned the sleeves to spaghetti straps and made it fit on her, "there. Now let's see how he acts when he sees his best friend looking so gorgeous." I encouraged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong? I'm a prophetess! You need to trust me…"

"Okay but what's the difference between a seer and a prophetess?"

"A seer makes prophecies and forgets them. I remember everything I see/say and it's not always in riddles and stuff. I see things sometimes in dreams… But trust me… He most likely will not say anything out of shyness." I said, smiling softly.

"Okay…" She said.

"Remember, be confident." I said, heading back down.

"What's with Nicca?" John asked, using a childhood name for her.

"I'm here JoJo. Why?" The young Weasley said, walking down.

"H-H-hi," he stuttered, mesmerized by her silver-blond hair that flowed freely down to her waist as Teddy and I laughed silently and Grand-mum glared at us.

"Ali, Teddy, could I talk to you?" Jonny asked, bright red in the face.

"After we eat. Lissa hasn't eaten..." Teddy said.

"Okay." Jonny and I agreed.

We ate quickly and headed to Frank and my room.

"So John, what is it?" I asked.

"I-I li-I like-I like Nicca," he burst out.

"It's about time you said so! I've been getting impatient. Haven't you Teddy?"

"All the time."

"How did you know? Ali can see the future but you?"

"I tell Teddy everything I see. He helps me understand them and feel less stranded... Less alone..." I said.

"Oh... Well what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Tell her!" Teddy said.

"But I shouldn't even like her! We're best friends! I CAN'T like her," he all but shouted.

"When I had the identical problem with Tory, uncle Ron and Uncle Harry gave me a quiz. Ready?" Teddy laughed

"No… But go."

"I'll have to change a few things… 1, what did you think when you first met her?"

"I thought she was really pretty and nice." He blushed.

I smiled and said, "in your first year, Teddy and I were helping aunt Ginny with flying, when she fell off your broom, what did you think?"

"I was worried as hell and I was hopping you would heal her immediately…" He said.

"Okay… What did you think this morning, when you saw her in her pajamas?" Teddy asked.

"I thought she looked damn cute… Don't write that!"

I laughed, and Teddy said, "That's exactly what I said… Now, when she went on that month long trip to France, what did you think?"

"I was sad because I missed her."

"Lastly," I started, "what did you think when she came down with me later this morning?"

"I thought, and always think, she looks beautiful," he replied without thinking. Teddy and I smiled and looked at him.

"To quote Uncle Harry, you're in love with her, mate." Teddy said.

"What?"

"You said beautiful. Not hot, not sexy, not pretty. But beautiful. That, by the way, is me quoting Uncle Ron…" I smirked.

"So?"

"By saying that, there is meaning behind it. Trust us, you love her," Teddy said.

"Wha-Wait what?" Jonny shouted.

"Just believe us. You're only twelve though, so you might stay confused for a while but in the end, we'll be right." I said.

"Okay…" He said.

Violet stuck her head in the door. "You three, quidditch game, teams are made." She said.

"Great!" I said, and went to my room saying, "We all need to change though!"

"Yeah… So do the rest of us. Dommy wants you to help her when you're changed," Vi added.

"Of course..." I muttered. I entered my room and walked to my dresser. I grabbed light blue jeans and a green and yellow tank top. I slipped on my running shoes, morphed my body into the body of a tanned athlete (Which I was), making me thin and light weight. Quickly I grabbed my firebolt, still top broom, and jogged to Dommy's room.

"Hey," I grinned, "you called?"

"Yeah... Umm..." She started.

I laughed and walked to her dresser. "Here, catch!" I called, throwing her dark blue Capri jeans and a light purple t-shirt. She sat down at her desk when she was changed and I went behind her. I brushed her hair and plaited it. Then, I applied light makeup, in natural tones. Quickly, we went to the pitch and met everyone.

"Okay. Teams are: Teddy, Violet, Josh (my older brother), James, Fred, Ali, and I against the others." So the seven of us went to one end of the pitch and the others (Rose, Al, John, Dommy, Lils, Frank, and Roxy) went to the other. Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy's twin daughters, went to referee while Hugo, who inherited Aunt Hermione's dislike of brooms, went to commentate.

"Okay... So Josh, Vicky, and I are chasers, Teddy is Keeper, Vi is seeker, and Fred and James are beaters." I said.

"Ya think?" Violet said.

"No... I don't think," I laughed.

We mounted our brooms and pushed off. Vic grabbed the Quaffle and waited. When I was blocked, on purpose, she dropped the quaffle, fallowed it down, grabbed it, and threw it to Josh. He, in return, threw it to right below me. I reached down and grabbed it. The three of us chased down the field and set up. I was below and behind them, in the center. I looked at Vic, taking in her position, and did the same with Josh. Then, I judged the distance of the others, making sure I did this right. Roxy, in chaser position, was blocking me from anything, so she thought. I dove down and sped back up, so that she was now behind me. I threw the quaffle to Josh, and waited. He threw it to Vicky who threw it to me. I threw it back to him and he aimed at the right hoop, but when he threw it, he threw it into the left hoop.

The game went on until it was 50-10 for us. Suddenly we heard, "Curse you!" and "Got it!" from the seekers. Violet caught the snitch, putting us at 200-10.

**AN- Like? Hate?**

**REVIEW!**

**Artymise/Artemis**


End file.
